Weapon of Choice
by jdc8911
Summary: Week 4 of weekly challenge: "How long have you been standing there?" "I didn't know you were keeping track." You have to use these two lines in the fanfic somewhere, it doesn't matter the context or order who says it, as long as they're there.


Week 4

Combat training. Thats what Agent Christopher wants us doing today. A whole afternoon in close proximity to both Wyatt and Dave, both of which have been acting very strange. I guess it is understandable that Dave would be acting differently than that one time we worked with him, seeing as he has mysteriously come back from the grave and all. I suppose we do need it though. Especially, with Emma in control of the mothership. Flynn always went a little easy on us, always hoping we would one day work together. Emma doesn't have that hope. I am the only one that she would even consider sparing if the situation ever arose. Thanks to my blood I am wanted by both sides. I refuse to help her though. I just want all of this to be over. All the more reason to get through this training. Maybe if I learn to protect myself Wyatt wont always be putting himself in danger for me.

After coming out of the locker room changing for what, she was sure, would be an intense work out, Dave comes up to her.

"Oh! Hi Dave, Wyatt should already be in the training room if you're looking for him?"

"Actually I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting at the bar last night. I know you and Wyatt have a thing going…"

"We don't. Wyatt and I are just friends."

"Are you sure about that? Because I have only ever seen Wyatt react that way around one other person and that was Jess. I am positive that my boy is in love with you."

"Well, I'm not so sure about all of that. He mentioned being open to possibilities once but nothing else…. Wait if you were so sure there was something going on why did you hit on me?"

"I wanted him to see that if he didn't snatch you up soon, then someone else would. You are an amazing woman Lucy. You definitely deserve better than…. ("Wyatt! Hi…") Hey man… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you owe me 3 laps. Get going Master Sergeant."

"Yes Sir!" He turned and looked back to me "Ma'am" and with a wink in my direction he was gone, leaving me alone in the hall with an angry looking Wyatt.

"Wyatt… He was just apologizing for being an ass last night."

"He's right you know."

"Right? About what?"

"You deserve better than me. Better than some reckless hot head who has been too hung up on his late wife to notice what a great woman was right in front of him."

"Wyatt…"

"Look I completely understand if you want to go out with Dave. He's really not a bad guy…"

"Wyatt! I don't want Dave. I trust you. I don't want anyone else. I thought I made that clear at the Alamo. Look I'm not going to rush you into anything. Take your time and figure out what you want Wyatt, I know what I want. Now lets go before they come searching for us. I have some self defense to learn."

"You don't need it, you have me." He smirked at me then walked past me leading the way to the training room. After three long hours of training we are all released. I head straight to the showers desperate to get the sweat and grime off of me. I met up with Jiya back in the locker room talking about maybe going out for a drink or something. We were going to invite Professor Jacobs but she always rushes out of here as quickly as she can. I don't think she is all that interested in getting to know the rest of the group all that well. As they stepped out of the locker room Wyatt, Rufus, and Dave were all there waiting for us.

"Hey boys, wutcha doin?" Jiya asked as she walked over to give Rufus a kiss.

"Well, we are all heading back to my place to watch the new bond movie, you know since we haven't seen it yet. I figured pizza and beer? Maybe some wine for Lucy. You guys in?" Wyatt is adorable when he's nervous. Wait whys he nervous? It's just dinner and a movie with the group. I looked to Jiya to see if she cared to change our plans and with a nod from her we all agreed and headed out. We decided on taking two cars so we weren't blocking up the parking lot with five different cars. So there I was smushed in between Wyatt and Dave in the front of Wyatts truck on the way to his apartment. I'm not going to lie it was a little awkward. They boys clearly hadn't worked out there issues from we got to his building the pizza guy was already there waiting for them since Dave had ordered before we left. We all headed inside Rufus and Jiya immediately claiming a spot on the floor for the two of them leaving the couch open for the rest of us. Somehow leaving me in the middle, again. Wyatt went to the kitchen bring out a beer for everyone and glass of my favorite red wine for me. He definitely knows me better than I thought he did. We all chatted and compared the movie to how things really went down. Flemming really took some liberties with my character. Once the movie was over the boys decided to put on one of the Star Wars movies. I don't really remember much. I was feeling so calmed and relaxed I must have fallen asleep, the next thing I knew I was waking up to Wyatt turning the tv off. I was wrapped around him and he had his arm around me, I guess thats why I was so comfortable.

"Sorry" I apologized as I sat up peeling myself off of him."I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"It's all good. Was kind of nice actually. Besides you seemed like you needed the sleep." Looking around I noticed everyone else was already gone.

"Where is everyone? What time is it?" Wyatt just chuckles at me before responding.

"It's a little after one ("AM?"), yes AM. And Rufus left about an hour ago driving Dave and Jiya back to get their cars at Masons."

"Oh, why didn't you wake me? I could have gotten a ride back with them."

"You are in no condition to drive anywhere tonight. Just stay here. OR if you are really opposed to spending the night here I can drive you to Sydneys. Your call babydoll."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out at all. I can just sleep right here on the couch…"

"If it had been a problem I wouldn't have offered and don't be silly you are not sleeping on the couch when I have a perfectly good guest room. Besides Ill sleep better knowing you are nearby. I can't exactly do my job and protect you if you aren't near me."

"I'm not a child Wyatt, I don't need protection 24/7."

"I know you don't need my protection. But is there something wrong with me wanting you to be safe and not trusting anyone else to keep you safe. Those few days when Flynn had you were almost as bad as when Jess died. At least this time I knew there was something I could do to get you back. I don't ever want to go through that again. So maybe my reasons for wanting you close are a bit selfish, but please just humor me, just for tonight. In the morning I'll drive you to your car if you want."

"Wyatt, I'm so sorry! I had no idea, of course I'll stay tonight. And for the record I know you would never let anything happen to me. You, and Rufus, are the only people I truly trust." He pulls me into a relieved hug then and we just stand there for a while in each others embrace. neither of us wanting to let go.

"You know this is the fifth time we have hugged and it gets harder every time to let you go." I pulled back just a little to see the emotion in his eyes.

"I didn't know you were keeping track." I said in barely more than a whisper.

"How could I not when it feels so right to hold you." We stare into each others eyes a moment longer and I swear we are about to kiss when suddenly a car alarm goes off in the parking lot effectively ruining the moment. We both just kind of chuckle and smile at each other. Then he pulls away, and I immediately feel his loss. "Come on I'll give you a shirt to sleep in so you are more comfortable." The he starts leading me towards the bedrooms but I grab his arm stopping him for a moment. When he turns to look at me with a question in his eyes I thank him.

"Thank you, Wyatt, for everything."

"Anything for you Ma'am" He gives me that sexy little smirk of his then leads me down the hall. Towards some much needed sleep.


End file.
